Russian Queen
by cwatker222
Summary: After the Defeat of the Garuda, Vex peices together some of Kenzi's heritage. Now, with the strange mark on her arm, its a race against time to reach Kenzi's relatives. as they journey together, will the Mesmer find something only legends speak of? Vex/Kenzie
1. Chapter 1

Vex watched the little human exit the Tavern. Truth be told, he was rather fond of Kenzi, she provided him with a lot of entertainment and was a lot like him, but without the fae powers and psychosis he'd developed over millennia as a dark fae. He frowned slightly and followed the little human. She wasn't meant to be leaving the celebration. They had just defeated the Garuda, he knew that she had been injured, and from what he saw, she was never one to turn down free drinks. He stood and followed the little human. When he left the bar, he saw her. She was standing in the dark, the moon shining down on her. She looked so beautiful to him. It was then that he put the pieces together. She was crying and clutching her am. Wolf boy had his love back. Kenzi had been late to the get together. Wolf boy's love was with the Norn. He slowly walked towards the girl.

"What are you doin' out here love?" asked Vex

"Why aren't you celebrating with the others? Ain't that what you good guys do?"

"Yeah," said Kenzi

"I should, but I don't really feel like it at the moment." She was pulling at her sleeve.

"What's up with your arm?" asked Vex "Last I checked, you weren't injured there in the battle"

"Nothing," said Kenzi quickly "it's fine. Why wouldn't it be? You do know you're the one who hurt his arm." Vex smirked. Why wasn't this young human aligned with the dark?

"Now, you and I both know that is a lie. I should know I'm dark fae, love. Look, I won't tell the Wolf and Succubus, and I may even be able to help." Kenzi laughed bitterly.

"It's not as if they would notice," said Kenzi

"I'm the human screw up. They're a little sick of cleaning up my messes."

For the first time, Vex realized just how insecure the little human was. She stood tall and as brave as any fae warrior he had ever met, but had a heart too easily wounded by the words of those she let near it. As for Kenzi, she never really expected for the Mesmer to show to concern over anything that wasn't him; let alone a lowly human who had once threatened to cut certain parts of him off. Her arm was hurting like hell from whatever that black goo was from the Norn. Maybe she should accept Vex's help with this one.

"I got Dyson's love back for him," said Kenzi

"But," he interrupted "that was taken by the Norn."

"Amazing what a chainsaw will get you," said Kenzi. Vex laughed his slightly maniacal laugh.

"You threatened the Norn?" said Vex "The one that even we of the dark fear, with a chainsaw? You just may have become my favourite human."

"Yeah," Kenzi said brushing it off "what can I say? I would do anything for my friends no matter what it will cost me. Makes me wish I was at my grandmothers in Russia. There at least I know I could get help."

"What's going on Kenzi?" asked Vex with genuine concern "and how could your grandmother help you?" Kenzi pulled up the sleeve of her arm, showing a blackened veins and a rash where the mysterious substance had splashed her.

"I spilt some black goo on my arms at the Norn's lair." She replied "she said that the gift had been given. Somehow I doubt that it is a good thing."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Vex "If not the Succubus, then the Wolf?"  
Kenzi let out a short bitter laugh.

"BoBo would try to destroy the Norn," said Kenzi "the only reason I could do it is because I'm human. As for D-man, well, I would get another lecture about interfering in things I don't understand like when I cursed him with Baba Yaga, though the body swap thing may have resolved that one."

Vex laughed again. This chick as unreal, he thought, to challenge a fae that even the Dark fae feared.

"I have to say love," said Vex "You are rapidly becoming my hero. So, you say your grandmother will be able to help ya? And said grandmother lives in Russia?" Kenzi nodded.

"In the Forests of Stavropol," Kenzi's eyes go to a place far away "it is beautiful there in winter." Vex actually smiled sincerely at that.

"It is beautiful." Whispered Vex. He stared at the little human. He had once been to the place she had mentioned; as a guest to the Gypsy Queen. He had been sworn to protect that line for as long as he could remember. All Mesmer's were sworn to do so, the Gypsy's had saved them, and they then had a duty to protect the Gypsy Queen and her line. She had always given them sanctuary in Russia, helped them find their mates, insured they had control of their powers. All Mesmer's met the reigning Gypsy Queen for it was long foretold that the Mesmer to find a mate in that line would be the mate of the most powerful of Gypsy Queens who would live as long as her mate lived and vice versa. To kill one was to kill the other. If nothing happened to either of them, they would theoretically live for all eternity.

"I've only been there a few times;" Kenzi's voice pulled him out of his head "it has been in my family for generations. If my mother had not emigrated and dishonoured the family, then I would have grown up there, surrounded by my grandmother and her visitors. She would have dozens of visitors a week, all would play with me as if I were the most important person in the world. They would do anything to make me laugh. Grandmother said they were troubled souls, seeking to remember or be taught. They were loyal to my grandmother when the villagers attempted to attack her. One took me to my room where he stood by the window, another stood at my side and another at the door. When I asked why, they simply said it was their duty to protect me."

"You grandmother sounds like a nice bird!" said Vex "and the Morrigan wants my blood. What do you say to going to your grandmothers together to sort that nasty rash out? It's been too long since I've been to Russia."

**AN; checked out by my new Beta TheOneThatStayed so thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

Less than 20 minutes later they were boarding Vex's private jet. Like Vex, it was darkly beautiful and conveyed his childish charm. Kenzi had to laugh at how excited Vex was to show off his toys. These were the times that she loved with Vex; when he wasn't in a killing rage, threatening or using his power. The times when he was none of these were the times she cherished, she loved his childishness when he wasn't acting a spoilt child, and his intensity without the urge to kill left her breathless. He was truly something to be admired when he was himself, or at least the small moments that made her laugh. He was being so kind to her, when she would expect him to be crueller. He was Dark fae, they were not meant to treat humans so kindly all that she knew about them said that he should be harsher and not as caring. Going to Russia in order to assist her was not the Vex she knew and loathed. It was the Vex she rarely saw.

On the flight to Russia, he told her many stories of his millennia of existence, including humorous tales of famed conquerors and monarchs. They sat on a sofa and traded stories until she fell asleep. When she was woken by the stewardess, she was lying in Vex's arms feeling safer than she ever had done so before. She quickly sat up as Vex stirred only to be pulled back down.

"You didn't have permission to leave my arms." said Vex with his eyes shut

"I was perfectly comfortable with you in my arms, or at least, in the arm that was not crushed by the Garuda's men, you moving out of my arms means that I have to wake up from a perfectly pleasurable dream."

Kenzi rolled her eyes as she pulled away from Vex.

"You're ridiculous," She said while rolling her eyes "no doubt those lines work on women with no standards."

"Ah," said Vex sitting up "but it is the women with standards that I desire," he began to nuzzle Kenzi's neck "especially a woman who would be as difficult to capture as you."

Kenzi's breathing sped and her heart beat faster at the sensation of his breath on her skin. She took a deep shaky breath and pushed him away. She could not afford to fall in love with a fae, who would use her and then abandon her to the bitterness of mortality. And Vex... Vex was dark fae, they were more brutal with humans. No matter how seductive she found him, how entrancing she found his voice and comforting his arms, she couldn't forget that to fall for him was a one way ticket to getting her heart broken. They tied their seat beats as they prepared to land.

"I'm not yours to capture," said Kenzi after a few moments "better men than you have tried to tame me and failed."

"Whoever said I wanted to tame you?" asked Vex "A better man would try to tame you, but a man like me, a depraved man who understands the seduction of the darker side of life, he wouldn't even attempt to, he would teach you the even darker side of life, he... I would never try to tame you, but seduce you to the ways of the Dark Fae and introduce you to the concept of living for yourself, living for the pleasure of defeating an enemy in the ways of the dark fae, the ways of ruthlessness and cunning. It is much more fun to live without morals than to try to live with them. To conform to the expectations of others, only to continuously disappoint them. Bo, Wolfy, the Blood King and the Siren, they all have this standard of morals. Do not steal, cheat, obey the laws and yet look at how they obey their own rule."

His voice had dropped to a whisper; his lips were grazing her skin.

"Stop," said Kenzi breathily, her eyes shut against his seductive powers and failing miserably.

"You know that I'm right," whispered Vex "they're all killers and thieves. They kill when necessary, steal, not to survive but to aid others, to protect their secrets and for their own code of right and wrong. They judge you for what you did to survive, you're past. They judge you for habit and people you met that you gained to protect yourself."

"Stop Vex," said Kenzi "they try to help me..."

"They help you after they get you into the situations." said Vex, his lips caressing the shell of her ear, sending a shiver down her spine

"They took you into the world of the fae with little protection. Even Bo's claim on you is dangerous. She is undeclared, you are therefore unaligned and that means that both sides will attack you to get to Bo. Not to mention, she has not claimed you properly. Only in words. No symbol of ownership has been given, a necklace or charm, tattoo or brand to make the claim incontestable, you could so easily be stolen and no fae would be willing to retrieve you because Bo is unaligned and so no one owes her anything." He began to gently kiss her neck and shoulder.

'"Vex," said Kenzi as she turned to face him.

All words died on her lip. All she saw, thought of was the intensity of his gaze. She had seen him childish, murderous, and playful. But she had never seen this gaze before. He leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss shocked her on many levels. The passion in the kiss was beyond anything that she had ever experienced before. Something in that kiss sparked a part of her she didn't think existed. A part of her filled with strength. It flooded her and she knew that only Vex would be able to make her feel like this. She kissed him back harder, barely noticing the plane decent to the ground.

Vex felt something click the moment that his lips touched Kenzi's. It was in that instant that he knew that Kenzi was it for him. He had been alive for centuries, had kissed millions of women, fought countless wars and killed countless fae and humans on the Elders orders and nothing, nothing made him feel like this. He had been bored for centuries, and she made him feel more alive than he had ever felt. He had started to feel it the night that he first saw her and when she challenged him it grew stronger. The draw to her had grown and grown with the night spent with her in his arms. He had never known how empty his arms felt until she was in them. The sharp landing of the plane broke them apart.

**AN; checked out by my new Beta TheOneThatStayed so thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

Vex and Kenzi jumped apart. All Kenzie could think of was that Fae were forbidden from having lasting relationships and that meant that she could never kiss him again. She had felt too much in that kiss. She knew that feelings led to heartbreak and that would make her seem pathetic. She knew what Vex had said about her friends and the light fae in general was right. She was judged for the skills she had had no choice to learn. The Light fae were hypocrites. They often did worse than what she and done to survive and she was the one to get judged for it. Even BoBo judged her or acted like and indulgent older sister; acted like she was a child. Maybe, after coming back from Russia, she would get out of the fae world any way that she could. She didn't want to lose her family, but at the same time, she knew that she would eventually be completely fazed out of the family a she got older and started to age. Besides she was getting attached, and that only ever led to misery. She didn't learn much from her mother, but she did learn that.

A car was waiting for the, at the airport to take them to her grandmothers. It was strange to Kenzi as she didn't remember telling Vex specifically where her grandmother's house was. She watched her beautiful Russia pass her by. She loved the simple yet harsh beauty of Russia. She knew that it was a hard country to live in, but it was majestic. No matter what happened to its people, Russia remained undefeated in its simplest forms. Vex and Kenzi spoke little in the car. Kenzie watched the Country and Vex watched Kenzi. He knew that while she enjoyed their kiss, she had reacted badly to it. Probably thought that he was playing with her mind in some Dark Fae kind of way. He suppressed a sigh. There was no way of fixing this until they got to her grandmother's house. Who knows what that mark on her arm was doing to her?

As they got closer to the house, Kenzi started to scream in pain, clutching at her arm. The screams summoned other Mesmer's. He leapt out of the car and raced to Kenzi's side, ripping the door open and taking her in his arms.

"Get Her Majesty!" he shouted at the other Mesmer's "The Queens granddaughter needs assistance!"

The Mesmer's started shouting as the raced to prepare everything for their lost princess. Many remembered her and knew why she had stopped coming to Russia. Now she had returned in agony and in the arms of one of the most powerful of their kind. They would save their future Gypsy Queen and insure that she was avenged. No one harmed their princess and got away with it. They still hunted the one who dared to take her away from her. They would not rest until they found him and tortured him to death for his crimes against their princess. Vex carried Kenzi into the house and was led to a spare room. He tried to lay Kenzi on the bed, but she just clutched at him tighter. He decided to lay on the bed with her, comforting her as she cried in agony. He knew that she meant a lot to him when they kissed, but the torment that he felt now told him that he doubted that he could live without her. He kept whispering loving words that he would deny he had said later. The other Mesmer's could only watch as their strongest, most malevolent whispered loving words to their princess.

The Queen swept into the room in a hurry and was soon sitting on the other side of Kenzi.

"Kenzi?" she whispered she only moaned in response. "What has happened to her?" she asked of Vex.

Vex told her what had happened since she consciously entered the world of the Fae. Fury fed the mounting tension in the room. Their princess was being treated so callously b those who should have protected her. If she returned, it would be with a guard, to a home befitting a Princess of the Gypsy's and heir to the Gypsy throne. They would kill those who would try to claim her and harm her. They would know the fury of the Mesmer's in retribution to all that had been done to their princess. The Queen sighed. She knew what had to be done.

"I need to unbind her magic." said the Queen.

"Why was her magic bound?" asked Vex.

"Her step father was abusive," said the Queen"and hated her power. He would be worse when she used it and so her mother bound hers. It is against gypsy law to do such a thing and it cost her mother her life and now it may cost Kenzi hers. Her magic will allow her to survive what is happening to her."

"But what is happening to her?" asked Vex, tightening his grip on Kenzi as she clutched at him. The Queen smiled.

"She is becoming fae," said the Queen "it was fate blood spilled on her, it is changing her into a new kind on fae. She will be able to see the future, change it and end lives with a snap of her fingers. When combined with her magic, she will be the Gypsy Queen of Legend. Eternal with you, Vex, at her side, guarding and protecting her. You are the mat of the True Gypsy Queen, Vex. You will be her Consort."

Vex looked down at Kenzi, who was now asleep against his chest. To know that this little, fiery human was to be his for all eternity and that she was going to be a force to be reckoned with. He felt fury that his... princess had an abusive step father and relief that he would not have to go through the agony of watching her age and die. He would rule by her side, helping her with the fae. He knew that there were going to be many threats against her life because of her power and position and it was down to him and the other Mesmer's to protect him. With her on the throne, all Mesmer would enter her service, forsaking all other allegiances and it was to be their sacred duty to protect the woman in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

All Kenzi was aware of besides pain, was the sense of being safe, protected. She had lived in fear for most of her life and now she felt safer than she ever did. She loved Bo, she did, but Kenzi never forgot that Bo was a killer and not always in control of her abilities. Gradually the pain lessened and she was able to open her eyes. When she did, she saw she as in a large room, richly furnished and was being held by a sleeping Vex. He held onto her tightly as she rested in front of his chest. She turned slightly, waking Vex.

"What 'ave I said about leavin' my arms without permission?" He asked with a smirk as he tightened his grip on Kenzi "It is not allowed, especially since it wakes me up at ungodly hours." Kenzie laughed.

"Any sort of hour when there is sunlight is too early for you!" exclaimed Kenzi. He smirked.

"Too true," he said "and yet this is the second time you have woken me up to try and escape me." He then turned serious "how are you feeling, love?"

"The pain is leaving me." She said "where are we, what happened?" /vex dragged a hand doen his face.

"We are at your grandmother's house," said Vex "and as for the second question... you will need to know the history of my kind. For generations, long before the Wars, Mesmer's have gone to the Gypsy Queen for guidance, she is our Queen and we serve her above all else. We go to her for training and protection and in return we protect her and her line. Those men who protected you, were Mesmer's, sworn to protect you. Long ago, a Gypsy Queen said that one of her line would become immortal and more powerful than the Blood King and her soul mate would be a Mesmer, once she came, Mesmer's would serve only her, not the Light or the Dark. The stuff you spilt at the Norn's was turning you into a fae, if your grandmother unlocked your power that your mother bound. You are becoming the Gypsy Queen of Legend, you will be able to see and manipulate the future, end lives with the snap of your fingers and so much more."

"Vex," said a voice at the door. They turned and saw and imposing, aging woman with Kenzi's clear blue eyes. "You were meant to wait for me to explain what has happened to Kenzi." She turned to Kenzi, and a much more detailed explanation began...

_Meanwhile, at the Dahl..._

There was a curious silence in the bar since the defeat of the Garuda. As the temporary Ash, Hale walked in, Trick beckoned the new Ash over to the bar where Bo, Dyson and Lauren were waiting.

"Thank God your here," said Trick "we have got some disturbing news."

"What's going on?" asked Hale "how can we have a threat so close to finishing the Garuda?"

"I don't know," said Trick "but this could be worse than the Garuda."

"What can be worse than that monster?" asked Dyson "it nearly killed all of us."

"Try a being that can control all Mesmer's." Said Trick bluntly as Bo took a drink, causing a spit take. Lauren patted her back as she coughed.

"What can control Mesmer's?" asked Lauren "they are among the most powerful of Fae and the most independent and bloodthirsty?"

"Long ago, the Mesmer's made an alliance with the Gypsy Queen," said Trick "she would protect and train them in exchange for their loyalty and protection."

"Wouldn't that vow have ended with the death of that Queen and the Blood Laws?" asked Bo

"Not Quite," said Trick "her power was passed down to her daughter and her daughter and so on, with each generation becoming more and more powerful, by the time of the Blood Laws, their oath was sealed in Gypsy magic, nothing can break them of it save the Gypsy Line."

"Why Now?" asked Dyson "The line has had generations to call the Mesmer's, why is it happening now?"

"That's the problem," said Trick "there is a legend that speaks of when The Eternal Gypsy Queen will be born, whose soul mate will be the mightiest of warriors. When she rises, all Mesmer's will answer her call and serve only her, no matter if they are Light or Dark. Her power is said to be superior to all others, I will assume that means that she will be the most powerful of her line. It was though that the line had died out, but with all Mesmer's deserting their sides and vanishing, this is the only explanation."

"So, she is just a very powerful witch," said Lauren "She seems to be no match for the Fae besides her Mesmer army."

"How much of a threat is she?" asked Hale

"Hard to say," Said Trick "it is likely that she will have a short life if she uses too much of her power, there is only so much that the human body can contain and use. But, she should be no real threat besides the Mesmer's"

"So we just need to kill her and her line." Said Bo

"Normally I would say no to murder," said Trick "however, no mortal could handle that power without corruption and with Mesmer's at her beck and call..."

"I will make a few phone calls," said Hale "see where this Gypsy Queen lives and who she is. Kenzi may be helpful for that. Where is lil Momma anyway? She may be able to help with her... questionable contacts?"

"Haven't seen her." Said Bo "I think she wanted a break from the fae world for a bit. She probably went to visit some of her relatives."

"At least she is out of the way for once," said Lauren "she would probably cause trouble with this one."

No one disagreed.

_Back in Russia..._

Kenzi stood by her window with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, looking out at the snow touched forest. It was so beautiful. Her grandmother had explained what she was and her heritage to her. Apparently, she was the heiress not only to the Gypsy throne but G.Q. Industries, a multi-billion dollar company created and run by Mesmer's for them. Mesmer's were determined that sh would live like a Queen and be protected like one as well. The pain from her transformation had faded and she could feel her power beneath her skin. She heard footsteps behind her approaching her and felt two hands resting on her shoulder and smelled a distinctive scent.

"You okay?" asked Vex. Kenzi smiled. She would spend eternity with this ma beside her.

"Just looking at the forest." Said Kenzi "it is so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Said Vex. Kenzie turned in his arms, which then wrapped around her, holding her close.

"What happens now?" asked Kenzi as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled.

"We have to stay here for a bit," said Vex "you need to learn to be a Queen and to control your powers and I need to take control of the Mesmer's and train them to be your protectors. Then we return home, establish ourselves there among the powers and to The Blood King. From there, we will rule for a few decades, gaining allies before moving on."

"Will you be able to handle having me around for all eternity?" asked Kenzi. Vex smiled.

"It won't be long enough." Said Vex before kissing her, the blanket falling away.

**AN: hope you like the Dahl part! Wasn't sure if I should have it. Focus will go back to Vex and Kenzi and please review so I know what you think**


	5. Chapter 5 short Trick POV

_6 months later…_

_The Dahl_

Trick sighed. It had been six months since he had seen or heard from Kenzi, and what disturbed him was how easily the other dismissed her. Bo had received a text saying she was staying in Russia for a while and that had been it. Kenzi had not contacted them again and no one seemed to care, they seemed to accept the fact that Lauren had taken Kenzi's place in their little group and in fact seemed to prefer her. Trick hated Lauren himself as he knew that she was looking out for herself and thought that she was a poor match for his granddaughter. The only good thing was that it was impossible for Lauren to gain a fae's life span, so he would not have to deal with her. He missed Kenzi and her human ways and she would have been helpful in tracking down the Gypsy Queen, she did have more contacts in the human world than any of them. He knew that the Queen could be a powerful ally; it all depended on what side she was on. She could even be neutral, like he was, but if she took the side of the dark Fae, he would tell Bo that it was important that the Queen was killed. He had to be careful though. The Mesmer's were not to be trifled with, if they loved her, they would kill Bo, slowly and painfully, ensuring her pain lasted centuries, and he would be unable to help her. If Kenzi were around, then it would be easy to get her to kill the Queen, or even just bind her magic without the fear of retaliation. He needed to fin Kenzi. Even if this took her life, Kenzi had to be the one to kill the Gypsy Queen.

**AN: Just came to me. A short chapter to amuse me and create some more irony. Will update in the next few days**


	6. Chapter 6

Kenzi grunted as she blocked the blow with her sword. She and Vex were in the training room, her guards watched from the sidelines as their Queen learned absolute control through the art of combat. There was a reason Mesmer's were feared and t was because they learned to control their powers through combat. It was only fitting that their Queen did the same thing to learn to control her powers, if she didn't she was dangerous to everyone around her; she could kill someone without meaning to. They watched her focus with an intensity that made them confident that she would be the Queen they needed and she would always have their loyalty.

The match ended with Kenzi's sword at Vex's neck. Their audience clapped as Kenzi smiled and embraced Vex, lightly kissing him. They cared greatly for each other. How could they not? They were soul bound for all eternity. But they knew that their relationship could change so easily. Sure, they had given into their attraction for each other, but just because they were bound for all eternity did not mean that they would love each other. They didn't at the minute and that was something both were glad for.

_A year since the defeat of the Garuda..._

A lot had changed since Kenzi had been in Russia. Her power was now unmatched and under control. Her Mesmer's were loyal to the point of worship, Vex, well Vex was Vex. How else do you describe him? Things were not all perfect. There were whispers of a group that were going to try to kill the Gypsy Queen. That was unacceptable. Kenzi had not heard from her so called friends since she left. Well, now she was returning. She was no longer the weak human side kick, but a powerful Immortal with a highly trained army on her side. She owned one of the most successful companies I the world and she was returning to the life she had left behind to deal with unfinished business. She knew only some of the future, but she knew enough that her enemies were in that city and she needed allies there fast. To try to kill her, would be to try to kill Vex and that was the one thing that she would never accept. Her and Vex were soul bound and so took every offence at each other seriously. To attack one was to piss off the other, which was not advisable.

Vex looked at his soul bound as she slept on the plane. He was not happy that she was returning to a city that had factions that wanted her dead. The risk to her was too great, but he had taught her too much about manipulation and tactics and now here she was. She was a born queen and ruled the Gypsies and the Mesmer's well, but she was also extremely pissed. No one from her fae life before she came to Russia had bothered to check up on her. It seemed that she had well and truly been erased and most likely replaced by that blond bird... Lauren. He shook his head and rang ahead to insure that the mansion was prepared for their arrival. At least she wouldn't be staying with Bo in that broken down shack she called a house. Vex couldn't understand why she didn't use her powers to live a better life. He was also worried. After the battle with the Garuda, he had sensed a darkness in the Succubus that hadn't been there before and that was concerning. With who and what Bo was, she was a threat if she wanted Kenzi dead and one he would take pleasure in eliminating. After an 18 hours flight, they were taken to a small glen hiding a large mansion that would serve as their headquarters and home for however long it took to finish their deals. After a good night's sleep, Vex arranged a meeting for Kenzi her was especially nervous about as Kenzi, whose taste in fashion had become more regal, changed into her older style. She was headed for the Dahl with Vex before her meeting. What better way to get information than posing as the clueless human-turned-Fae? She couldn't hide the fact that she was fae now. One of her characteristics was the fact that her hair streaks changed colour with her mood, a trait associated with powerful Seers. When she went to the Dahl, she would be treated with almost reverence. Seers were highly respected. She would allow everyone to underestimate her gifts before revealing who she was. She smirked as she put on the necklace Vex had given her that held his sigil. She was looking forward to the great reveal she had planned. It was going to be so much fun and if there was one thing she learnt from Vex, it was to have fun at others expense.

When they walked into the Dahl, all conversation had dropped. One by one they bowed to Kenzi, respecting her power over the future and remembering her part in the defeat of the Garuda. BO and the doctor were not present. Trick walked from behind the bar towards her. He took her hand and bowed over it. A bow of Equals.

_He is not my Equal,_ thought Kenzi to Vex. They had recently learnt to read one another's mind. He smirked.

_Allow him to think he is,_ thought Vex _it will be fun to put him in his place later._

"Kenzi," said Trick "it has been far too long and I see you have become fae. You must tell me how this is possible."

"Perhaps," said Kenzi "but it is not something I like to relive."

They headed to the bar to get a drink.

"We have missed you Kenzi," said Trick "you should not run off like that, we needed you, but perhaps now you have your new... talent, you can help us more than you could have before."

'How so?" asked Kenzi innocently. He beckoned her forward and lowered his voice.

"We need to know how to kill the Gypsy Queen." Said Trick and Kenzi and Vex both froze.


	7. Chapter 7

Kenzi looked over to Vex who met her gaze. The idea that her family were the ones planning on killing her broke her heart, added to the fact that Trick was treating her like a child who had run away. She was more than what they thought.

"Why would I know that?" asked Kenzi as Vex discreetly touched her hand.

"Use your powers as a Seer," said Trick "this Gypsy Queen is too powerful that if she becomes a threat, we would struggle to beat her back."

"Careful how you speak of her," said Vex "you seem to forget that Mesmer's are in her debt and that I am a Mesmer."

"But you fight for the side of reason and order," said Trick "besides, Mesmer's hate being controlled and forced to fight for someone against their will. History shows that your kind will soon revolt against her. You kind are practically enslaved to the Gypsy Queen. I assume that you have payed homage to her and renewed your pledge to her?"

"I have no need of a pledge to her," said Vex "only to the Consort." Kenzi had to bite back a grin.

"Trick," said Kenzi "I have been in Russia for the past year because my family are Romani, we are Gypsies and you are asking me to kill my Queen."

"No," said Trick "just asking how to kill her."

"I can't," said Kenzi "both Trick and I have taken vows to protect her and the Consort. It is our duty to protect the Queen and you put her at risk. We cannot help bring about the Queens death. It would end with our death." Trick sighed and then smiled.

"I understand," said Trick "I underestimated the vows the Gypsy Queen demands of her subjects. What concerns me is now she has the loyalty of a Seer by blood."

"I reveal the secrets of the future to those who need to know," stated Kenzi "her majesty is even giving me protection against those who would try to force me to tell the future." Trick smiled.

"At least you have protection," said Trick "I just worry that the one who is assigned to you will report everything to the Queen." Vex laughed.

"I couldn't betray her trust," said Vex "We are bound by Blood and by Soul, if I were to betray her, she would know and there would be consequences."

"Bound by Blood and by Soul!" exclaimed Truck "that ritual is forgotten by the fae and was used as a premarital test of compatibility. The Gypsy Queen basically arranged your marriage." Vex smiled and looked at Kenzi with enough affection to shock Trick, but not enough for others to notice.

"Just a step behind an engagement really," said Vex "Besides, it was implemented with both of our consents. My girl is a Seer; don't you think she used her gift to make sure that our relationship would be a happy one?"

"Well," said Trick "now that I think about it, you two should make an entertaining couple. Though telling Dyson is something I definitely am leaving to you."

"He still hasn't forgiven me that whole torture thing yet has he?" asked Vex "it was barely anything to my standards."


	8. Chapter 8

Kenzi and Vex stayed only for another drink before leaving the Dahl. They had definitely learnt something today; the question was what to do with the information. They had the right to order the execution of those threatening Kenzi, but for now they had to test the waters of all sides to the fae. Their first appointment was going to be the dicey, considering who it was with. But first, Kenzi was dying to get out of the cheap gothic clothes she was wearing and change into some chic gothic. With who they were meeting, appearances were everything and she was no longer the weak human she had been, she was now a powerful Fae and a Queen that held the loyalties of some of the most dangerous of the fae. She had an impression to make that would last and gain her some allies. She changed out of the cheap black jeans and top, into a corseted black dress with red roses and knee high leather boots with red laces. Vex smirked as she stood in front her mirror in their bedroom, fixing her hair so that it suites the importance of their next meeting. He carefully examined her from his position on the bed. He needed to make sure that she was okay after learning that it was her family that were trying to kill her. His little human, she would always be that to him, had changed a great deal over the year they had been in Russia. She was now a revered fae and powerful Queen. It was his duty and honour to insure the mental and physical welfare of his Queen. In truth, he loved the girl, even if he wasn't ready to admit it to Kenzi, or even himself. Besides, he knew that she was in constant danger there and where they were about to go was probably as dangerous.

Soon they arrived at the office of the women they were about to see. The Morrigan was a formidable opponent and it was her they were about to see. They pulled up in a black limo and two of Kenzi's bodyguards opened Vex's and Kenzi's door. Kenzi went straight to the receptionist.

"The CEO of G.Q. Industries is here to see her," said Kenzi "let her know we are here."

"Right away," said the receptionist with a glance at Kenzi's hair. Obviously a fae and she could tell Kenzi was a Seer.

It was less than five minutes later when they were escorted to the Morrigan's office. Kenzi smirked at the fact that she was not kept waiting. Before going to Russia, she would have never even gotten inside the building, now, she was a priority visitor. The moment that they entered, the Morrigan's face was filled with shock. It was amusing since she was known to be in complete control.

"It seems that the succubus's human has become fae," she said "and a powerful one as well, though why is Vex at your side? I was under the impression that all Mesmer's were called to the Gypsy Queen?" Kenzi smirked.

"Well," said Kenzi "since Vex is bound to me, he was not called to my service, but came with me to Russia" The Morrigan choked on her water.

"You are the Gypsy Queen?" exclaimed the Morrigan

"Yes," said Kenzi, sitting down "and the head of GQ Industries, Vex is my Consort, which brings me to something I need to discuss. You will cease any attempts at revenge on Vex."

"I am no fool," said the Morrigan "I know the legends, I will not risk a war with you and your armies." Vex chuckled.

"At least one person in the city has some sense," said Vex "already the Blood King plots our demise on the basis that my girl has too much power not to be corrupt and try to take over the world and he is under the delusion that my kind hates our Queen and tried to get me to help kill my girl." The Morrigan laughed.

"He is meant to know our histories better than that," said the Morrigan "the legends say that the Queen always helps and protects the Mesmer's, why would they help kill the woman that assures their safety and control."

"Nice to know you are not on team 'kill Kenzi'," said Kenzi "which is why we are here, we wish for an alliance between my people and the Dark fae."

"What kind of alliance?" asked the Morrigan. Kenzi smirked.

"A simple one," said Kenzi "We won't attack you without cause and vice versa, as well as gaining aid from one another if an attack occurs and I will invest in your company."

"Straight forward," murmured the Morrigan "I will put it to the elders and get back to you. By the way, how was it that you became fae? I have never heard of this before."

"Combination of Gypsy magic and taking a chainsaw to the Norn." Said Kenzi. They all burst out laughing.

"Direct and painful," said the Morrigan "I have a feeling we are going to get along famously."

"Especially if you tell me stories Vex doesn't want me to know," said Kenzi "I need to annoy my soul mate every now and then." The Morrigan smirked.

"I can definitely do that," said the Morrigan "by the way, love the outfit, we must go shopping sometime."

"Oy, Oy," said Vex "no way, I will not have you two double team me. Now, my dear Morrigan, do you wish to join us at one of my clubs tonight?"

"If I can have my pick of men," said the Morrigan "we need to catch up."


	9. Chapter 9

_Trick POV_

Trick watched with great interest as Vex and Kenzi left the bar. Every fae that they passed bowed their head in respect. A Seer and a Mesmer, a powerful couple, maybe even too powerful. But that was a thought for another day. The soul binding was interesting fact, possibly problematic, as was their apparent loyalty to the Gypsy Queen. Trick could see the possible ramifications of the match between Vex and Kenzi. He would have to search his books for a way to break the soul bind. He sighed. Kenzi was among the most powerful and revered of the fae now, if he did break the tie, another would have to take its place in order to insure her protection. He needed the gang here to discuss what was to happen now. He picked up the phone; he had some call to make…

_A few hours later…._

The Dahl was closed, only a handful of people remained in the Tavern. Bo, Dyson, Lauren and Hale all stood at the bar with Trick.

"Why have you called us together?" asked Hale "this had better be important."

"It is," started Trick "a Seer came in here today, a powerful one."

"A Seer?" said Bo "I thought they were a myth."

"No," said Dyson, sighing at Bo's ignorance "they are extremely rare and powerful creatures that can see the future."

"Did she have any news on the Gypsy Queen," said Lauren "we need all the help you can get."

"That is where this gets complicated," said Trick "the Seer, is Kenzi, she somehow became fae."

"Wait, what?" said Hale "how the hell did lil Momma become one of the most powerful and revered of fae?"

"That I don't have an answer for." Said Trick

"If the Seer is Kenzi," started Bo "then we have a Seer on our side, she can help defeat the Gypsy Queen."

"This is where it gets complicated," said Trick "She wasn't alone-"Dyson interrupted then.

"Of course she wasn't" said Dyson "her kind always has protection against those who mean her harm." Trick sighed.

"If you let me finish," said Trick "she was here with Vex," Dyson growled his displeasure "and it gets worse, Vex and Kenzi are bound together at their very souls." Lauren frowned.

"I have never heard of anything like this before," said Lauren "such a thing should be impossible."

"It's not impossible," said Hale "just forgotten."

"Hale is right," said Trick "it means they share every though and feeling, he knows the future as she See's it."

"So," said Bo in irritation "either way, we have Kenzi to tell us what we need to do to kill this Queen."

"Not quite," said Trick "what everyone here seems to forget is that Vex is a Mesmer, his loyalty is too the Gypsy Queen and Kenzi, when she was human, was a decedent of the Gypsies. They both owe their loyalty to the Queen."

"Come on," said Bo "this is Kenzi, she will be easily tricked into giving us what we want."

Trick frowned, not liking the way his granddaughter was thinking. To betray a Seer was to commit suicide, they do not look on it favourably and love their revenge. Trick had been seeing this side of his granddaughter quite a lot lately. None noticed two figures standing in the shadows of the bar.

"We will do one better than that," said Trick "if we break the Soul bind, then we can bind Kenzi's Soul to someone who is on our side."

"Well," said an dark accented voice "Isn't this interesting…"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: on hold until after my exams.**


	11. Chapter 11

NPOV still at the Dahl

The gang spun around quickly to see who had overheard them. It was Lochlyn and by his side was the Morrigan. The Morrigan was looking oddly smug about what she had overheard. With what she had overheard, she could easily have the Blood King excecuted, imprisoned and whatever the hell else she wanted to do and have the Succubus killed, finally. The Fae world was better since she seemed to be the one to draw all the bad things to the area. Lochlyn seemed mildly amused at the situation. He was a close ally of the Gypsy Queen Blood line. They protected each other.

"Lochlyn!" exclaimed Lauren. She had broken too many confidences when he was Ash to feel completely safe around him.

"You're alive!" said Trick.

"Yes," said Lochlyn "a debt was repaid with my restoral to full power. I fact I am now more powerful than when I was previously alive. By the way, Hale, the fae Elders will see you tomorrow for your dissolution of power. The position of Ash will return to me. Now on to business, Evony, if you will..."

"About time," said the Morrigan "the little coup of power was observed by two of the strongest allies of the Seer. You seem to be a little forgetful of the Fae law. A Soul Bind is ancient, powerful and wait for it, Sacred. To attempt to destroy one and bind it to another is a crime worthy of 300 years of incarceration followed by beheading. To do so to a Seer is even worse. Kenzi is no meer human. She is the most powerful Seer I have ever met and perhaps more importantly, she cannot be tried for any crime she omits. She sees the future; anything she does can cause the future to be better."

"She would do better with another to be bound to," said Dyson "a man of honour and someone who wouldn't abuse her powers" Lochlyn and the Morrigan laughed.

"And what were you just planning?" said the Morrigan "to manipulate her into telling you the future about how to kill the Gypsy Queen? You are a fool; the Queen does not tolerate threats on her life."

"You must know the risk that the Human presents," said Trick "a human with that much power and forcibly controlling the Mesmer's will be corrupt and evil. She will risk the exposure of our kind and that cannot happen. She must die."

Lochlyn and the Morrigan burst out laughing.

"Excuse me," said Lauren "but I fail to understand why the exposure of the fae would be a good thing. I certainly don't want it exposed, it would mean I get doubted on any work that I have done and humans like me will be ostracized for being involved in fae affairs and relationships."

"Why is she even here?" asked the Morrigan to Lochlyn who shrugged. "Look, human, you are just that, human, you will age and die before our eyes and we won't even notice you when you are gone. You think your succubus will stay with you in the next few years? She may say that she loves you, but that will not last when the wrinkles begin to appear and the grey hair grows."

"Enough," said Lochlyn "we are not here to discuss the shortcomings of humans, though I find it interesting that you are so dismissive of Kenzi. Even when she was human you put her in danger and even then she was the most valued of you all. Dyson, did you know that the reason you got your love back was because Kenzi put a chainsaw to the Norn and it almost cost her, her life and you repay her by planning to rip he soul apart to bind to another? Kenzi's most valuable attribute is her heart-"

"No," said Bo "that was when she was a weak human, now she is a powerful fae, more importantly, her kind has the gift to see the future, that is the most valuable part of her now and why wouldn't we use any and all resources that we can to get rid of the Gypsy Queen and are you going to assist us in taking down this human?"

"Why assume it's a human?" asked the Morrigan "the line could be of short lived fae and if that were so than would they be a threat?"

"Yes," said Hale "no one can handle that much power, besides the bloodline is human, no human can become fae?" Lochlyn raised an eyebrow.

"What about Kenzi?" asked Lochlyn "she was a human and now she is a Seer."

"Seer's are powerful," said Dyson "they choose who is too become one of them, it's likely she has some latent fae blood that was activated with the fight with the Garuda. Besides, Kenzi is too loyal to our side to ever be a threat."

"Even when we tell her of your plans?" said the Morrigan "Seer's are something to be feared, they know the future and you would anger one of them into corrupting your future and making your existence a living hell?"

"Besides, she has more power that you know of," said Lochlyn

"Well," started Dyson "Someone responsible should be her Soul Bound instead of Vex to reign her in and prevent her doing something stupid which she is bound to do since she is Kenzi."

"Wow," said the Morrigan "a thousand hints and they still don't get it, this is why I am dark fae."

"Wait," said Bo "what do you mean hints? All you have done is praise that worthless excuse of a friend Kenzi and warn us about the power of the Gypsy Queen."

"I will break it down for you even further," said Lochlyn "The Gypsy Queen is Russian, Kenzi is Russian, the Queen comes from an ancient bloodline, so does Kenzi, The Gypsy Queen can see the future, so can Kenzi and finally, the Gypsy Queen is mated to a Mesmer and so is Kenzi."

"Wait," said BO "you are telling us that the most powerful person in the world, a woman with an army of Mesmer's is Kenzi?"

**AN; I am back and exams are over!**


	12. Chapter 12

Kenzi stood at her bedroom window smirking. She had seen what had just happened in the Dahl, and knew that the gang knew just hoe dangerous she was. Good, it was time they learnt who they were dealing with. She took a sip of dark red wine. For as long as she had known Bo, she had been in constant danger, not protected, like other fae humans, but in the line of fire. The light fae constantly judged her background. It didn't matter now. No one could stand against her as no fae would risk killing a Seer, especially not one with a Mesmer army and the most feared Mesmer as her lover.

The End

**AN; that is the end of this story, but don't worry, as soon as I get some inspiration, I will start work on the sequel!**


End file.
